


The Thirty-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [33]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Thirty-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Thirty-third Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Obsenad: 

The shrill sound of the cell phone drilled through the Sentinel's skull. Jim tried to reach across the bed to yell at the idiot on the other end for calling so early, but 150 pounds of spent Guide lay diagonally across his chest. Just as Jim was about to move Sandburg bodily to one side of the bed, Blair let out a huge sigh, and picked up the phone. 

"'Lo." His voice was gruff. 

"Sandburg? Sandburg! Put Ellison on the phone. Now!" Simon sounded pissed off, but what else was new. 

"'s feryou." Blair half-heartedly placed the phone in Jim's hand and closed his eyes again, still not moving from his lover's broad chest. 

"Ellison." Jim barked. 

"Jim, where the hell are you?" 

"In bed. Trying to _sleep_ , sir." Jim answered sharply, unfortunately without the benefit of forethought. 

The line was silent for a moment. When Simon spoke again, he carefully enunciated every word. "Jim, you and Sandburg are _two_ _hours_ _late_." 

"Two hours . . .?" Jim nudged Blair. Hard. Blair raised his head in protest to find Jim pointing at the clock. 

"10:30. Shit!" The duo chimed in unison. 

The next remark that came from the cell was so totally unexpected that Jim could only stare, phone at his ear and mouth agape, at the wide-eyed man on top of him. 

"Sandburg wore you out last night, didn't he, Jim?" Simon sounded . . .smug. 

" . . . . . . . . . . uh,  <ahem> uh, . . .Sir?" Jim was, for all intents and purposes, speechless as he watched Sandburg's eyes grow even wider with curiosity. 

"Let's review, shall we? Sandburg answered your cell, apparently asleep in your bed, after _five_ rings. This is the second number I've tried \-- did you turn the answering machine off -- never mind, I don't want to know." Simon was picturing this a little _too_ vividly, which reminded him just how long it had been since he had 'slept late.' Simon let the silence build for a moment before he spoke again. When he did, his voice had taken on a decidedly sticky-sweet quality that made Jim cringe. "Aw, hell. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't really blame you, Jim. I've had you working nights these past couple of weeks. With Sandburg teaching during the days, you two _barely_ had time for shift-change quickies in the evidence lock-up. I know you two needed some, uh, _quality_ time. I'm willing to let this one go, but Jim," The too-nice voice was instantly replaced with Simon's trademark, gruff, that's-captain-to-you tone, "you and Sandburg better get your asses in here in the next half hour, or there will be hell to pay." 

* * *

With that, Simon hung up the phone, shook his head and smiled broadly. 

* * *

"Jim? Jim? Don't zone on me now, man. Um, I'm guessing we need to get our butts into the station?" As he spoke, Blair pried the phone out of Jim's hand. 

"Simon knows about the evidence room." It was a flat statement. 

"He wha . . .he _knows_? Oh, man." Blair's eyes looked about to pop and he was silent for a brief moment. Then, he began to bubble over with laughter, which grew progressively worse as Jim's jaw tightened . . . 

* * *

Simon leaned back in his chair and thought he could pretty much die happy. 

Diana 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Obsenad: 

Jim was toweling off after his shower when he heard curses coming through the closed door. He wondered what had gotten his partner so riled up. Since the usual cause of his partner's outbursts were computer-related, he wasn't surprised to see Blair staring intently at his monitor when he walked into the living room. 

"What's the matter now, Chief?" whispered in his ear was Blair's first indication that Jim was beside him. Startled, he looked over his shoulder. 

"Oh, hey, Big Guy. I didn't hear you come in." 

"I know. You were staring holes in the monitor. What's wrong now? You fighting with your PC again?" 

"Well, you know that list that I belong to, the one about the cop show on Wednesday night?" 

"The one you got kicked out of because you weren't reading your mail and kept bouncing everything?" 

"Hey, that was over a month ago! And I didn't get kicked out of it. The list-mom was nice enough to move me to the digest version. I've been really good and have been reading all the posts." 

"Is that why you haven't been coming up to bed till 1 in the morning? Because you're reading the posts from the list?!?" 

"Well, yeah. It's really interesting. We've or rather _they've_ been talking about some great stuff lately. And the stories are so hot! I mean they are very educational." 

"Educational? What do you mean educational?" 

"Where do you think I got the ideas for last night?" 

"I see what you mean about educational. But I still don't see what the problem is, Chief." 

"Lately what I've been doing is printing all the posts so I could take them with me to read whenever I had a free moment." 

"You mean you read that stuff in public?!? Where people can see you?!?" 

"Don't worry. No one knows what I'm reading. It just looks like stuff from school. Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is that I printed the digest and then deleted the post. When I took it off the printer, it was just one sheet that said there was some printer error. So now I don't have anything at all. I just know there are great stories in that post that I would love to read but now I can't. This PC is driving me nuts." 

"Is that a digest that other people on the list get too? Why don't you just ask someone to send it to you?" 

"That's a good idea. I guess I got so frustrated with my earlier search and then this happened that I wasn't thinking." 

"Search? What were you looking for?" 

"There's this great story that I started but I didn't finish. I lost it and I can't find it again. It was a story about the cops when one of them got drunk and finally told the other one how he felt about him. The thing is that he had always been telling him that he loved him simply by saying his name. The way that he said 'I love you' was by calling him by his first name. It was a good story but I didn't get a chance to finish it." 

"Blair." 

"What?" 

"Blair." 

"What?!" 

Blair finally turned around and looked at Jim. 

Jim just waited. 

Blair smiled and said, "I love you too." 

Mia 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

Obsenad: 

"Come on, Jim, you have to admit it makes much more sense than having either one marry a prince, for gods' sakes." 

Jim tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and wondered how on earth this topic of conversation had come up. Since he still hadn't figured out how Blair had taken control of the car radio even before they'd left the city three hours ago, he figured his safest course was just to play along. "Don't all fairy-tale girls want to marry the prince, though?" 

"That depends on who's telling the story, you know. And look -- what's a girl who's been raised as a servant going to know about running a kingdom? Why would she want to? Really, man, why _not_ elope with another good-looking servant girl and run off into the sunset?" 

"They weren't servant girls, Blair." 

"Ah-hah!" Blair bounced in his seat and grinned; Jim groaned in anticipation. "You see, in the traditional cultures from which our versions of these tales arose, class or caste was determined by birth, not occupation. But for us, man, what you do is who you are. It's the modern way. And _that_ makes them both servants." 

"This from the man who insists that my occupation was determined by my genetics." 

"Yeah, well, you're different." 

"Cop-out, Sandburg." 

"And anyway, Cinderella and Snow White both came from the same social class anyway. So it works no matter how you look at it." 

"Except that they're both women." 

"We're both men, you know." 

"Oh, you noticed, did you?" Jim licked his lips. 

"Yeah." Blair stopped and cleared his throat, but his voice remained deep and husky. "Oh yeah. I noticed that. I had a _long_ , _hard_ refresher course on that just last night." 

Jim cleared his own throat and added after a minute's intense concentration on the empty road, "We're headed more into the sunrise than the sunset, though." 

"That's okay, baby," Blair said, leaning across the seat to rest one hand on Jim's thigh. Jim immediately pushed it off again before it got them into an accident the way it had last time Blair felt him up while he was driving. "I'm forever yours anyway." 

Jim risked turning his head for a quick kiss to his lover's mouth, then he returned to his driving with a smile. 

"Back from that commercial break, this is WSEN radio with 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion..." The scuffle in the truck for the radio dial almost caused an accident anyway. 

cmshaw 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

Obsenad: 

Laptop keys clicked in the loft, the constant sound a soothing assurance as Jim glanced over at his partner hard at work once again. "Hey, Chief, why don't you take a quick break? I'll order us some dinner." 

"Order away, but I've got to get this article done by deadline." 

"When's that?" 

"Tomorrow morning." The magical fingers continued typing, the young man's concentration focused on the task of transforming dry statistics into modern fable. 

"Got much more to do?" 

"Just a few more hours. Go ahead and eat without me, man. Don't want to stop with the flow going, you know." Head still down, checking his notes through lowered rims, he went right back to typing. 

"But I don't want to eat alone, Chief." 

"Don't be a baby, Jim. I'm busy." 

Suddenly determined, Jim shook his head and smiled as he stepped closer. He leaned in and wrapped an arm around his lover's neck, the hug the first touch of many. 

"Hey, man." 

"I'm hungry, babe. Feed me." Voice husky, the tone too inviting, Blair's breathing quickened. Heated tongue traced along the side of exposed neck, the blood pulse pounding harder. "Now." 

"Oh, man, Jim, I've got to get this done." His head back, one hand holding Jim's forearm brought a quick nip to his left lobe, his earring tugged as private signal. "God, I love when you do that." 

"I know, Chief." The words played against exposed skin, the increased vibration of flesh to lips firing the growing weight between his legs. The soft tickle pressed to sucking leading to more heat, an aching coil down sweating thighs. "Come on, love. I need you." 

Blair closed his screen with a practiced hand and leaned back, his body heat scorching through thick flannel. "Touch me, Jim." 

"Plenty, but upstairs. Now." 

"You're so damn bossy, man." 

"Sounds like sass to me, Chief. You know what happened last time." 

Blair grinned as he wiggled free and started up the stairs, his dark curls catching the last light like shaded whispers. "Oh, man, do I." Laughing, his voice stroked cock almost as well as his tongue, his teasing words sending deep kisses across Jim's belly. Following close behind, the sentinel found a misbehaving guide quite the adventure, just the man to fill both his arms and his dreams. 

Peace,  
Grey 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

Blair jumped up from the phone where he'd been talking to someone and started muttering angrily to himself. "It was last night, and I MISSED **IT! MISSED IT!"**

"Missed what? And keep your voice down. Mrs. Gates already doesn't like us. Next time she sees us, she may just let that Rottweiler loose on us, you know?" Jim rubbed his eyes. 

"Missed...that new show. Highlander: The Raven--you know, the one with Amanda. The sources on the Internet said it was on Saturday, 2 a.m., but I didn't know which side--the Friday or Saturday one. I just called the station and they said it was on Thursday! I don't believe it. I absolutely do not believe it!" 

Jim just looked at him. "You mean, you would've passed up a night of hot sex for a...uh...Highlander?" 

Blair blanched when he realized what he'd just said. "No....but it'd've been nice to record it. It was the damn premiere, man!" 

"Aw. Come here and let me make it all better, Blair." He opened his arms and looked expectantly at Blair. Blair just laughed and went into his arms. 

LS 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

"Ahh, Jim, just the man I was looking for," Blair said bouncing slightly in his chair in front of his office computer. 

"You said that last night didn't you?" Jim said with leer. 

"You are sex crazed you know that?" Blair said grabbing his lover's hand, placing a single kiss on it. 

"And you like me like that, don't you?" Jim said running a hand through the grad student's curly hair. 

"Yeah but that's not what I want you for." Seeing Jim's attempt at a pout Blair amended that statement, "Yet. Anyway, just take a look at these." 

Jim looked at the web page, "And I'm looking at?" 

Blair sighed, "Web page backgrounds. I like some of the sidebars myself though. You remember Melrae right?" 

Jim nodded, "The one who wanted to visit but couldn't and was a bit mad because of it." 

Blair smiled, "Yeah that's her. Well she made all of her own backgrounds for her web pages and she decided that she wasn't going to be greedy and keep them for herself." 

* * *

Here is the URL gang:  
<http://roswell.fortunecity.com/shaman/40/backgrounds.htm>

Mel 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

Obsenad: 

The clack of computer keys being slapped with too much force brought Blair Sandburg awake faster than his alarm clock ever could. "Hey, man," he said, rising from the couch, "When I said you could borrow my laptop, I didn't think you'd be savaging it." 

A heavy sigh answered him, then Jim reached out and turned the laptop off. He stood, walked into the kitchen, and retrieved an iced tea from the fridge with short, jerky movements. Blair was hardly surprised to see his jaw twitching angrily as he crossed the living room and flung open the windows without a word. 

"Hey," Blair said again, more gently this time. "Jim. What was it?" 

"Nothing, Chief. Just my natural cynicism being proved right again." Blair leaned against the windowsill and waited for more. Jim sighed again. "Congress is trying another version of the CDA." 

"I thought the courts said they couldn't regulate porn on the internet." 

"Yeah, well, since when do government officials feel bound by the Constitution?" Jim set his tea on the windowsill and leaned out toward the Cascade skyline. "They've got _their_ smut posted in the Starr report; now they want to shut everyone else's down." 

"I've been keeping those NC-17 stories we write on a GeoCities web site, man. Do you think we're in danger?" 

"Probably," Jim said. "The bill says 'commercial' web sites, and GeoCities has those stupid pop-up ads." He picked the tea up again and held the cold glass against his forehead, eyes closed and jaw tensed. "I spent ten years on the edge of _dying_ for this country, Sandburg, but sometimes I'm just so ashamed of being a part of it that I don't know what to do." 

Blair rubbed his partner's back soothingly. "The same things any of us can do, man: write to Congress and spread the word." 

"Yeah," Jim said sadly. He wrapped an arm tightly around his guide, and Blair leaned into him to offer as much comfort as he could. 

-end- 

cmshaw 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

"Hey, Jim? If you were in love with a guy and were about to have sex with him for the first time, where on his body would you look first?" 

There was a long pause and a heavy silence in the loft as the 2 men cleaned up the spray of beer from the sofa, the coffee table, the floor. 

After Jim changed from his beer-soaked clothes, he shook his head ruefully, then broke the silence. "Sandburg, what the hell kind of question was _that_?!" 

"Well, on that list I'm on -- the one where they discuss the shows about the 2 guys and the fanfic that is written about them -- there was this question about why the fanfic writers usually have them looking just about everywhere else except ... um....." 

Making circular gestures, Jim encouraged his roommate, " ... except...?" 

"Ok. All right. Their penises. There I said it. The list and the writers are mostly women and they sort of wondered whether the first place the guys would look would be .. you know .. at their penises, sort of making comparisons and stuff." 

"I can't _believe_ the stuff you get into, Sandburg!" 

"Well, Jim, you never answered my question: if you were in love with a guy and you were going to have sex with him for the first time, where would you look first?" 

"Actually, Sandburg, that would be 3 questions: Would I ever fall in love with a guy; Would I ever have sex with a guy; and Where would I look?" 

"I can see that this is more complicated, for you, than I thought. For me, it's only one question -- where would I look?" 

Startled, Jim regarded his friend with fresh eyes. "And have you answered that question for yourself, Chief?" 

"No. I don't know for sure... I know I'm pretty much a _guy_ so probably the women on the list are right -- curiosity being what it is... but I'd like to think the next place I'd look, the most important place, would be into his heart." 

"Actually, knowing you, into his heart wouldn't be the second place you'd look; it'd be the first place -- and you would have taken a long look _before_ the clothes came off." 

"You really think so, Jim?" 

"I know it, Blair." 

"Love you too, Jim." 

\--finis-- 

Marmoset 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

"I don't care if she is a criminal, I'm in love!" Blair moaned. 

"Me too," Megan agreed, pouring more M  & M's into the popcorn. 

Blair looked at her in shock. "I didn't know you went that way." 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Sandy," she smirked. 

Jim sat at the opposite end of the couch, his arms crossed and a very annoyed look on his face. 

"What's the matter, Jim? Jealous because Sandy has the hots for Amanda?" 

He glared back at her. "'Sandy' has the hots for everybody he sees on TV. He once spent 3 days drooling over Geraldo Rivera." 

"Hey, I was on medication then!" Blair protested. 

"Ignore him," Megan said. "Anyway, this show is great. Much better than I thought it would be. Sequel series are usually just pale imitations of the original." 

"You're right, and Elizabeth Gracen is the perfect person for the role, much better than any of the f'immies auditions we had to endure last year on Highlander." 

Megan sighed. "I thought the wolf and raven image was very romantic, in a spiritual kind of way." 

"Me too!" Blair agreed. Glancing over at Jim, he quickly added. "Of course, a wolf and a panther would have been more romantic and spiritual. Absolutely." 

Jim rose and headed for the kitchen. "Okay, I've had enough with wolves and ravens and long-legged female jewel thieves. Call me when wrestling comes on." 

Megan and Blair giggled. Suddenly, Blair frowned and called after him. "What do you mean long-legged? What were you doing looking at her legs? Jim, Jim! I'm talking to you! Don't you walk away from me!!" He hurried after him. 

Megan stretched out on the couch and set the bowl of popcorn in her lap. "Oh well, more for me." 

the end. 

* * *

If Highlander: The Raven is showing in your area; I highly recommend you check it out! 

blarney stone 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

The loft was packed. It always was when Jim hosted poker night. Blair was there, of course. As were Simon, Rafe, Brown, Taggert, Megan, and to everyone's surprise, Rhonda. She was almost as devious as Blair. Almost. It was late and everyone had put down more beer than they should have. Jim didn't want to know what the cabbies were going to be thinking when it came time for everyone to go home. And speaking of beer, it was time to make a run to the bathroom. He was way in the red anyway and didn't mind folding out of this hand. 

There was a commotion in the bathroom followed by a bellowed "SHIT!" 

Jim emerged from the bathroom, looking quite perturbed. He walked to the table and making sure he had everyone's attention addressed Megan and Rhonda. 

"OK, which one of you left the toilet seat down?" 

the end 

Brak 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

Obsenad: 

Dinner behind him, stretched comfortably along the full length of the couch, Jim Ellison sipped at his cold beer while flipping through the channels searching fruitlessly for something to keep his attention. He _had_ planned on spending the evening with a warm armful of Blair, a beer and a good rerun. But Blair had other plans for the evening and had taken over the table after their quick dinner and clean up. Jim thought his lover must have emptied out a whole shelf at the university library, only to spread the texts over their dining room table and floor. 

Frustrated, but resigned, the detective tried to distract himself from his lover's presence with the TV. In one of the scenes he noticed two of the women in the story get up and leave the table and their dates. 

"Why do they do that?" Jim found himself asking out loud before he realized what he had done. 

"Uhm " Blair paused his note taking and looked at him questioningly. "Who does what, Jim?" 

"It's silly " Jim replied, feeling a bit guilty for interrupting Blair's work but glad for even this little bit of conversation. "I just always wondered why women always go to the john in groups. Like I just saw in this show. And in the bullpen today." He shook his head, remembering the long session. "We were there all day, planning out our next moves in the Mitchell case. When we had a break, Megan and Doris from Vice would make this trip to the john together. Then it was Ruth and Doris. Then even later all three of them went. Why do women do that?" 

"Oh, like I'd know?" Blair chuckled, returning to his book. "Actually, I'd guess they talk, gossip, have a friend check out their make up, rant to each other about the male members of the group and check out the political and social atmosphere with each other. All that kind of stuff." 

"Yeah?" Jim felt a bit surprised at the list of activities. "All in the john? Sounds like a strange place to be planning strategy to me." 

Blair laughed, eyes still on his papers, "Yeah, I thought so too, but that's what I've heard." 

The sound of Blair's laughter rolled through the older man like a warm wave. "Makes you wonder about all the things that _can_ go on in a john though, doesn't it?" Jim found himself eyeing his companion with renewed hope. "All kinds of bonding and intimate activities, right?" 

"Ahh Jim!" Blair replied with an amused chuckle as he looked up to meet his lover's eyes. "Don't you start with that! I've _got_ to get this done by the end of the week! Seriously here " 

"But you could still have plenty of time this week if I took over all the cooking and cleaning duties for the duration." Jim smiled at his companion as he rose from the couch to stretch long and hard. He could feel Blair's eyes followed his every move like a magnet and he enjoyed the scrutiny. 

"Yeah? Maybe." Blair replied, smiling slightly, mischievously. "But what about breakfasts? And a ride to and from the University for the rest of the week? That would free up _lots_ of time." 

"Along with some hand delivered lunches, I suppose?" Jim asked, hopefully. "Besides, you'll never know what you could find in a john that could help with your sentinel paper. Lotions, oils, powders lots of things to test in a room like that." Jim smiled to himself as he headed toward the bathroom door, listening to the ever increasing heart rate of the man still seated at the table. "Well, excuse me, Chief, but I suddenly have to make a trip myself." 

"You know, I think I'll join you," Blair replied hastily as he pushed his chair back and plopped a pile of papers from his lap onto the floor. "Since I seem to have some extra time coming my way, and I could really get into some new research material " 

Cindy R. 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #33.

 


End file.
